


I Think I'm Drowning

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: dance, despair, loyalty





	I Think I'm Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them okay???? this prompt fit too way tbh
> 
> title from time is running out by muse

There was no music, not melody to follow and definitely no audience to watch. But still George took Alexander by the hand and force him to the middle of the office, took to his body like he was repeating the first dance of the night all over again. Alexander only let George take him for four bars of the song in George’s head, before he caught up to what was happening, tired mind in overdrive. “It’s a bit too late, don’t you think?”

George didn’t slow down, noticed how Alexander kept up with him and didn’t pull to walk away. “I don’t think so; do you?”   
  
Alexander didn’t say anything, looked up at him and kept swaying to a consistent, slow beat of their covered feet.

One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-

“I did wish it was you.”  
  
George only chuckled when his statement got him a raised eyebrow in response. “Don’t be mistaken, I love Martha with all my heart. She is my best friend, but she’ll never compare to a man like yourself, Alexander.”   
  
Alexander’s lips twitched slightly now, gripping George’s hand and his fingers curling more securely at the grip of his coat. George swayed them almost a touch quicker now, and if it was to get over with his imaginary song quicker… only he had to know.


End file.
